China
by Phyrefly
Summary: (TalaKai) A city that relies on power plus a giant power outage equals certain disaster. And maybe a little love, if it can blossom in a city overrun with feral children and shallow light.(BACK)
1. In The Silence

_**A/N –** Alright, so here goes. My first full-length slash story, so it probably won't get too graphic. I like letting people's imaginations take control to an extent wink wink.  
Anyway, I'd like to thank all those that reviewed my two short story/vignettes **All The White Horses** and **Passenger**. This title is due to my newfound obsession with Tori Amos and her song by the same title as my story.  
__Criticism is appreciated, as is any form of feedback, but flames will be stored as heat for my cold Canadian winter.  
  
___

* * *

**  
China  
**  
  
**_In The Silence_**

Sirens echoed eerily in the distance of a darkening evening. Crickets chirped softly behind houses and kids laughed as their sneakers scuffed the asphalt. The air hung heavy and warm with liquid heat leftover from the peak of the day. It was all a typical night for Kai Hiwitari. Ever since The Outage, at least.

It had happened on a Wednesday, Kai reminisced as he shrugged into his worn denim jacket and slid a kitchen knife into the waistband of his pants. Another one, its exact twin, lay ready for his hand on the table. He didn't know much about the specifics of The Outage, only what his contacts could find out, but from what he did know it had come about courtesy of a virus. An electronic virus that had appeared out of nowhere and destroyed everything.

Kai snorted. Even to him, it sounded preposterous.

His hand clutched the knife as he made his way through the small, rundown house looking to extinguish any forgotten candles and close any gaping windows. His house, their house, hadn't always been so shoddy. Even after their parent's had died, Dmitri and he had taken good care of it. However, it'd been a week since Dmitri had left, his older brother leaving to obtain food and supplies that couldn't be found inside their empty city. It was too dangerous to leave their house unattended for very long so they had decided to leave Kai to look after things.

Well, Dmitri had decided. Kai hadn't been very happy with the idea.

The window in the bathroom closed with a snap as Kai dusted his hands off and picked up his knife from where he'd set it down. Looking in the mirror Kai wondered when it'd become so imperative to just survive that everything trivial had simply disintegrated.

The dim glow of a waxing moon lit the bathroom just enough that Kai's visage was barely recognizable even to himself. It wasn't the lack of lighting that led to this, though. It was the bags under his eyes and the grime on his skin. It was the defeat, the acceptance... the fear. He let his sticky forehead rest on the smooth surface and allowed a moment of worry for his only living relative. Well, the only living relative he actually wanted to be connected to.

If he were perfectly honest with himself (which was a rarity these days) he'd admit that he didn't know what he'd do without Dmitri. And that scared him. Even though the fear was hidden beneath layers upon layers of self-loathing and denial. His thoughts wandered carelessly to the night when he could've convinced the older Hiwitari to stay but hadn't. He supposed it was selfish to think of your own life before somebody else's, but it had been growing increasingly difficult to be selfless when his stomach felt like it was eating itself and his head was itchy from caked on dirt.

They had been sitting around the circular wooden table in the kitchen when Dmitri had brought it up. His short, spiky silver-blue hair glittering in the fading light of a waxy candle, his grey eyes staring at the table's surface as if it held the secret of life.

Then he'd started speaking. Saying how food was getting scarce, reminding Kai that they'd narrowly missed being killed by a few kids who'd decided to raid their house for supplies that the stores were desperately lacking. They'd thought the house was empty, abandoned like so many others, but they'd been wrong. It had cost all of the participants various cuts and bruises, Kai a sprained wrist, and Dmitri a black eye. The thieves had escaped with broken bones and a severe loss of courage.

Kai had watched carefully from across the table. The cards they'd been playing with were ignored and set aside as Dmitri finally lifted his head to look his younger brother in the eye. "One of us has to go, and I'm not letting it be you. You know that. I know I can trust you to take care of the house."

But the other Hiwitari wasn't taking the bait. He knew his brother wanted to make it seem like staying home was an adventure in itself. He also knew that that wasn't true. He tried to imagine his Dmitri taking on the city just to get out of this godforsaken place and get something to fill their stomachs and light their dark lives. Alone. He couldn't go alone.

"You can't go alone. With the wild kids in the streets? You can't take them on alone." His low voice had been soft and careful. They never spoke too loud nowadays. Not when the sound carried so far with the absence of cars, lights, and previously ever-constant humming of _something _electronic.

Dmitri had sighed then. A slow, careful sound. Tired, weary, too old for one so young. His eyes became shaded and suddenly Kai wished he hadn't spoken, even though he had known his concerns were valid. The adults, the parents and elderly, had simply vanished. The children had gone feral, wild, psychotic. They roamed the streets in gangs, broke into houses for food and anything they could use as weapons or just fancied, and they viciously attacked any that they came across.

"I wasn't gonna go alone," Dmitri had scowled, suddenly evasive, "I was going to take Garywith me. He said he needed some stuff for the others, anyway." Kai nodded. Gary was a member of the White Tigers; the only gang the Hiwitari's kept in touch with. One of them was a common contact of Kai's.

He hadn't said it. He had refused to say it, but his older brother had known anyway and his had face softened. Dmitri's features weren't as pretty as Kai's, with more of the rough edge reminiscent of their father, but he seemed almost luminous as he smiled then, in an attempt to abate Kai's concern. "Don't worry, Kai. You know I'll be back. I don't trust you to leave my room intact for too long."

Abruptly a shadow had come over his face. "But if it takes me more than a week ... well, don't stay around here, you hear? There's no use of a house if you can never leave it, is there?" He had attempted a weak smile with it faltering almost immediately. A week's worth of food was all they had left then, a week's worth of raisons and cereal, a week's worth of dry pasta and nuts.

There had been the inevitable awkwardness later, when Dmitri was leaving and Kai wasn't sure whether he should hug him or ignore him. He opted for neither.

And then there was seven long days of nothing, absolutely nothing. Reading by daylight, soul searching by moonlight, questioning when his brother was going to return at all hours of the day. He ate the remaining food slowly even though his stomach craved more. He could hear the wild screeches of the children wandering the streets at night and it chilled his blood. They were truly animals, having reverted back to their untamed, primitive form.

There had been little to do but wait. There were no ticking clocks, only the sound of howling wind against dusty panes of glass. No metallic hum of a television or computer, just the dripping of wax down the side of a leaning candle. The minutes went by with an annoying non-chalance. Kai had never before felt the all-encompassing boredom that came from living in an era relying on electricity, yet having none.

His thoughts had run on invisible wires, criss-crossing with the slightest push in any direction. Thoughts on food led to thoughts on love led to thoughts of worry and depression. His eyes became accustomed to the same old things during the day, and the nights dragged by with little sleep and even less positive emotion. He became lost in a sea of nothingness.

Until day seven.

And it had dawned bright and early, harsh light leaving nothing to the imagination, with Kai alone on his bed and alone in his house. It was the day Kai had been dreading and waiting for with painful anticipation. Now was the time of action. Now was the time of getting out of the house. He'd finally started thinking that maybe Dmitri did have the better deal in all of this, being able to act and not wait around without purpose.

Back in the present, Kai realized that the night was creeping ever closer and that he'd wasted quite a few good minutes of twilight that he wouldn't get back. He was running on a tight enough schedule as it was, he didn't need useless reflections of past days to make him lose even more time. He knew to leave at twilight, return after the moon had set. It wasn't quite full yet, but he couldn't wait the four days it would take to get it that way. He had to go now.

Pushing himself away from the mirror, Kai grabbed his knife and twisted his hips to double-check on the knife he'd tucked into his pants. Once assured both were fine, Kai took one last look at his tattooed face in the mirror and abruptly took off through the house, locking the door behind him and pocketing the key even though the lock would be of little deterrence to the animals around.

With one last look at the house he was leaving behind, perhaps forever he'd later learn, Kai gave only a short chuckle. Months ago his only worry had been how to get through school without killing all the annoying little children that crowded the hallways and, more importantly, his personal space. Now he was wondering how the hell he'd make it with no allies in a city gone crazy.

Weird how life works.

* * *

_**A/N 2** **-** Sorry for the messed up tenses. I'm working on a computer (my own! Yay! But alas, with no Internet) with a very old version of Microsoft Word and I didn't realize how much better the newest one is. It's a bit of insanity. It thinks 'realize' should be spelled with an 's' instead of a 'z'. I don't know, but it's weird. If anyone likes this I'll have the next chapter out (barring all terrible problems that may, but hopefully won't, arise) next week/this weekend. _

_And yes, I realize this started off rather slow. It will pick up, I just had to get some explanations down and set the mood. PS – MF? Hey, where've you gone?!_


	2. Poison Me Against The Moon

_**A/N –** Wow, thanks guys! I've always said I wouldn't be picky about reviews, one is all I ever need to keep a story going. I know how annoying it is to want a story to continue when the author is demanding five or ten reviews. Anyway, enough. Responses at the end, title is from Mother by... guess who? If you guessed Tori Amos then you get a cookie.  
__And oh my, deities forgive, I forgot a disclaimer. Because I'm **sure** you **all** think I own the show I've seen oh so few times. Note the heavy use of bolding to show my blatant disregard for these silly things. Still..._

**Disclaimer**: As stated before, I do not own, nor presume to pretend to own, Kai, Tala, or any of the characters from the anime TV show Beyblade. Hell, I don't even know who does, but I _do _know that it isn't me. Thank you. That will be all. Onward ho!  
  


* * *

**  
  
China  
**  
  
**Poison Me Against The Moon**

The hand skimmed the rough brick of the worn-down buildings, eyes looking out for shards of glass that hadn't been stolen by opportunistic thieves. Kai hummed softly under his breath, head down and dark red eyes on cautious alert. His knife, handle smooth and flat on the bottom, gave him a sense of _almost _protection.

His posture reflected a life of anxiety, a weary acceptance of living under a veil of thought. Always thinking, considering, questioning, wondering. Never letting his emotions take control of it all, knowing that his 'instincts' had been honed by years of practise and training and weren't really instinctive at all.

The sounds of a pack of humans made Kai's head snap up and a grimace appear upon his face. He paused in his light, fleeting steps and considered his options.

1 - Run away. It was for cowards, certainly, but it would definitely make Dmitri happy if he ever heard the story of his brother's late night prowl. And it would mean Kai getting out alive for sure. On the other hand... it _was _for cowards and there was no way in hell Kai was a coward. Plus, it wasn't as though he was going to volunteer the story to Dmitri anyway. Therefore, on to option 2.

2 - Fighting. It didn't seem like the smartest idea, but it would allow Kai to keep his dignity and his pride, two very important things to the young boy. Two things that he relied on in tough times. He was also an excellent fighter, no bragging – just a stating of the facts. He'd been trained among the best of them at a school know as the Abbey. No way he couldn't take down at least two of them before their numbers overwhelmed him. Hmmm... option 3.

3 - Keep at a fairly even pace, a little faster than normal, and get the hell out. It would mean running away, but not in the usual sense. More like, moving steadily along, pretending he didn't even notice the others. He'd have to be quiet, but if he were lucky he wouldn't have to be silent because the punks in the streets didn't usually care about stealth. And anyway, Abbey? Stealth? Yeah, _exactly_. They'd had questionable methods of training, but Kai couldn't deny that he'd learned many a useful skill there.

So really, the best option was the one he employed as he focused his hearing upon the out-of-place sounds. He moved at a quick but quiet pace; unafraid, but wary and waiting. He didn't want to bring any trouble upon him but he also wasn't about to run away from it. Anyway, you couldn't show fear around _them. _They fed upon it.

His hand scraped against the bricks harder, forcibly feeling the texture beneath callused fingertips. The voices grew until he could hear individual words and sentences and despite himself, Kai felt the tiniest prick of dread in his stomach. The last thing he needed was a confrontation. The slight distraction from his stoic focus meant he stepped with a _crunch _on a pile of glass cubes in front of a jagged-edged window. Kai froze in the dead silence.

Crap.

His head turned slowly towards where he'd last heard the psychotics. His hand itched as he convulsively loosened and tightened his grip on his knife handle. Slowing his breath, Kai felt around with his other foot and when it ended up on solid ground he gently and slowly shifted his weight, waiting with anticipation for the inevitable noise it would make with the letting up of his foot. He expected that was what the gang was waiting for, and prepared himself for their strike.

He wasn't disappointed.

He heard the attack before it hit his face, heard the displacement of the air around him before the arm came flying high and with abandon since they still weren't sure of his height, weight, or other useful variables in a fight. They were testing him. And Kai just wasn't one to displease.

Shifting his total weight to the one foot not lodged in glass cubes, Kai used the other leg to aim a kick at his attacker's vulnerable midsection. It hit with a satisfying, heavy grunt and an expelling of air. A smirk lit up Kai's face as he used his opposite arm, knife handle facing outword, to uppercut his opponent causing the face to pull away from him.

An attack from behind sent Kai sprawling into the person he'd just knocked to the ground and caused his knife to skitter away, unused. Said person quickly recovered from their surprise and wrestled Kai to the ground, grabbing him by his spiky hair and slamming his head down again and again.

Feeling sick and dizzy, Kai kicked out desperately, hoping to hit something and cease the painful attack on his head. He was met with resistance and his head fell back weakly as the hands lost their grasp before he got his arms free from the bulk of the person and clawed at their eyes. When they pulled back with a yelp, Kai pushed them off and rose quickly and unsteadily to his feet.

Arms out in front in a protective stance, Kai tried to get his bearings. The light of the moon wasn't enough to fully make out the people, but it did help even with his blurry sight and throbbing head. He could tell numbers, barely and not with much accuracy, as they surrounded him. He guessed there were about ten to fifteen, a large blur of light and dark hair, venomous eyes, and powerful limbs. He couldn't see any females, only heavyset males. Things didn't look good.

And _fuck_, did his head ever hurt.

He never even noticed when two of the vermin flew at him. One from behind going low, for his knees, and one from the front diving for his waist. Unfortunately there was little Kai could do, and he landed painfully with a human atop him and another under his legs. It was an awkward position, and one that proved very unlucky as the one under his legs rolled out. Suddenly there were two very heavy, very solid bodies cutting off his air supply and circulation. Suddenly he was wishing he _had _run.

"Hey! Hey, get off him!"

A familiar voice broke through the wild jeers and taunting of the crowd and one of the bodies on top of him, the one nearest his head, was barking commands and fidgeting uncomfortably. Kai had a moment to wonder why _they_ would be uncomfortable when _he_ was the one whose sight was getting suspiciously grey and muddy. He also realized that he recognized the voice on top of him, male and cocky as it was. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus enough to recognize the person.

The noises were getting dimmer now, but Kai was pretty sure that had nothing to do with people moving away or their consideration for his throbbing head. Actually, he was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that neither of the two solid weights above him had moved an inch and his lungs couldn't expand to get enough oxygen.

He could still hear the friendly voice, and felt relief blossom in his chest as he surrendered to the sudden bout of panic brought on by a lack of air. He convulsed involuntarily in a last-ditch attempt to remove the mass from his chest, but his head was throbbing and his eyes were watering and his senses had abandoned him.

His last thought was of the fact that he had _had _a knife and he was pretty damn sure he could feel the steel blade inside his lower back, handle digging into the ground.  
  


* * *

_**  
  
A/N – **I know, I know, no Tala. I **promise **he's coming though, either next chapter or the one after. I still have to explain a few more things before you can just waltz around in my little made-up world. Which reminds me, I forgot to put the funky little **AU **symbol last time (man do I ever love the freedom those two little initials give me) so here it is now. This is **AU, **which means I can do whatever I want and you can't say a thing. Na na na. /childish rant. _

_As for reviewers! I love you! You guys rock my socks! **Blushes**_

_**Lefty – **Holy cow you're excitable. I love you so much for that. And yay, a new story, one that's not a one-shot for once, heh. And yeah, one of my favourite phrases, you can just picture caked on dirt so vividly :P Thanks!_

_**Mikazuki Senshi – **Aww thanks, I'd been searching for plot bunnies and lo and behold one came and found me. I'm glad you liked my OC, I needed a name that sounded somewhat feasible as a Russian so I watched the Olympics to find one. I'm a dork. I'll have to check out your stories, I doubt they're crap! Thanks a lot!_

_**Reiven – **I can't wait for when Kai meets Tala either :P I keep wanting to jump ahead because I've got the meeting in my mind but I have to wait for it. And you'll have to wait with me. I've definitely read some of your stories, they're great! Thanks!_


	3. We'll See How Brave You Are

_**A/N –** Oh man, I redid this chapter three bloody times and I'm still not completely happy with it. Growl. It'll have to do, though. I feel sick and I have piles of homework. Everyone congratulate me for my supreme powers of procrastination. If I had any sort of super power, that would be it._

_See last chapter for that annoyance known as a Disclaimer. And if I hadn't stated otherwise (which I'm sure I did, or at least hinted at) this is slash (which would mean a homosexual relationship) so if you're not entirely comfortable with that, well, find a different story._

* * *

**  
  
China**  
  
**  
We'll See How Brave You Are  
**

****  
  
The first thing Kai noticed was the smell of warmth and dander. That and the crackling noise coming from somewhere to his left.

His face was smothered in something soft and plush (presumably a pillow) and his back and head ached fiercely. It surprisingly didn't take long for Kai to piece together where he was and what had happened. And when he figured it out, he automatically began to rise up on his hands and knees.

"Oh no, no no, get your ass back down Kai." It was the familiar voice from the night before. The one that had came and, apparently, got him away from the pack of street thieves. Now that he focused on it more, he could picture the face the voice came from.

"Ray," Kai grumbled in annoyance, staying in his half-risen position to remind him that Kai _never _took orders. Ever. It just wasn't in his nature, and it appeared that Ray had forgotten that. Or, more likely, he was under so much stress that he was cracking ever so slightly.

His second guess was immediately proven correct as Ray walked up to Kai's head with a disapproving frown etched on his normally gentle features. The shadows from the fire burning in the fireplace lent a mystery and age to the other boy that only slightly hid the bone-weariness he seemed to radiate. At Ray's gentle prodding of his shoulder; Kai let himself be pushed back to the mattress. He felt almost guilty.

"What were you doing out there? Weren't you supposed to wait for Dmitri to get back?" Ray asked, settling carefully on the edge of the mattress that had been laid on the floor of the living room in Ray, Mariah, and Lee's house.

Making himself useful, Ray carefully removed the light sheet that Kai hadn't even noticed had been draped over him. His pants were still there, but his shirt and jacket had been removed and a quick glance around noted neither of said objects was in the near vicinity. Kai winced and gave an involuntarily gasp as Ray removed a bandage from Kai's back and replaced it with some cool ointment and a new bandage.

Once that was done, Ray sat patiently and waited for an answer. It was one of the things Kai had always hated about him, the fact that he would always wait ever so patiently for an answer to something instead of just getting frustrated and bored and leaving. It meant Kai always had to explain himself.

"He didn't come home. He said a week, and he didn't come home." His voice was schooled to show nothing. He couldn't care, if he cared it would hurt, and he didn't have time for that now. Maybe later, but not right now. He had his own survival at stake.

Ray only nodded, somewhat distracted, as Lee and Mariah entered the room. If Kai hadn't known better (and he was beginning to question if he did) he'd have thought they were just waiting for the right moment to enter. Lee spent a moment prodding the fire into a louder existence before joining Mariah on the coach opposite Kai's mattress, leaving the two facing Ray and Kai.

Both of them looked as weary as Ray, and Kai realized that they weren't used to living without their parents. Ray had been adopted when he was quite young into the other two's family. Lee and Mariah's parents were near perfect. They were overly busy, but for the most part understanding and loving. None of the three White Tigers were used to living on their own.

Mariah sighed, eyes grazing the shadowed carpet beneath her dangling legs. "We need to go out for supplies tonight, Ray. It's been too long." She cast an almost accusing look at Kai, and then immediately followed it up with a guilty, apologetic half-smile. Suddenly Kai wondered just how long he'd been out.

He looked up at Ray, but it was Lee who answered. "Only a day, we found you last night. You weren't in great shape, but we know a bit about medicine." Kai nodded slowly, his head still throbbing unmercifully. Lee seemed to notice that too, he abruptly got up and returned with a couple of dark pills. "Here, it's our last few but you need them more than we do."

Kai accepted, but didn't take, them. Ray was still distracted, Mariah was staring at Ray, and Lee was saying something to his foster brother about supplies and avoiding certain alleys. The blue-haired boy placed the pills on the table next to his head.

"Let's go then," Kai interrupted and as one they stared at him. It was slightly unnerving having three sets of bright, golden eyes on you. Kai's glare dared them to challenge him.

"You're not going anywhere," and apparently Ray was ready to take up the challenge. His eyes were harsher than Kai was used to from him. "You'll stay here, with a couple of those," He pointed to the forgotten kitchen knife in Mariah's lax hand, "and you'll protect our house until we get back."

"Like hell I will. I'm not your family, Ray. You have no obligation to me. I'm leaving. Now. With or without you," after all, Kai figured, sometimes you just needed to assert your dominance. Kai refused to be looked at as an invalid, even if he was far from 100.

Lee just shook his head, not really caring what would happen to Kai. Mariah looked mildly concerned, but it was more for Ray's state than for anything having to do with the wounded boy. Both cast a glance at each other, and with a silent agreement, walked out of the lit room and waited in the dark shadows by the doorway.

Ray sighed, eyes quiet and downcast. "Kai, please."

The other boy closed his eyes. He almost gave in with the pleading tone in Ray's voice, but he knew he couldn't. There was a reason he'd gone out of his own house, there was a reason he'd left his memories, and there wasn't a good enough reason to stay at the White Tigers' place.

"I can't. I have to go." It was as close to an explanation as Kai would give.

Ray looked away in resignation, tolerant but not really understanding and in silent refusal to take the injured boy with them. He could wait no longer, and Kai was a liability. He was friends with the youngest Hiwitari, but he'd let no burdens distract him from keeping his family safe. Rising gracefully and floating to his kin, Ray looked back from the doorway with Mariah and Lee. Their glowing amber eyes signalled their goodbye. Kai made no move. As one they exited the house, disappearing in the night.

Now, Kai thought, onto business.

With careful movements, Kai rose halfway up before feeling his back seize up. Kai grimaced and clutched the mattress violently before forcing himself all the way to his feet. He swayed unsteadily as he felt the paralysing fear of a bout of light-headedness. Focusing on the task at hand, Kai felt along the wall and was instantly grateful for the Ray's consideration to leave the fireplace lit for him.

He pondered momentarily whether to put it out or not, and ended up deciding not to. If the house looked occupied it was safer, even if it was more noticeable. There was a good chance that thieves would leave it alone in search of an easier kill. Figuratively speaking. Besides the stiffness in his back and ache in his head, Kai felt all right. Ray had done a good job, but he would expect no less with a doctor for a father.

There was a kitchen knife set out on the table; maybe meant for him, maybe not, but Kai took it anyway. It was suicidal to wander the streets at night unarmed.

And then he was out the door and into the night. The air had a bite to it, by now the temperature had dropped sufficiently and Kai estimated it to be a couple hours after sunset. Looking up, the blue-haired boy frowned upon realization that the moon was clouded over and the stars were visible only where the cotton in the sky was stretched too thin. Those conditions would make things far more difficult.

Getting his bearings, Kai had been to Ray's place many a time for trivial reasons and contact information, the young man headed back in the direction he had been heading when he'd had his run in with the street kids. Which got him to thinking about that confrontation he'd had the other night.

He'd recognized the sound of one of the pack's voices, but who had it been...? Kai ran through names in his mind and tried to match them to the annoyingly childish pitch of the heavy body that had nearly suffocated him. Ray had recognized him too, and that narrowed down the field significantly.

It had been... Tyson! That was it! Some annoying kid that had been a grade under him when he'd gone to public school and had always tried to pick fights with him. He'd found him an annoying brat then, now he was plain furious. Not that he'd admit that some immature annoyance had stirred any sort of strong reaction in him. One thing was for sure; if Kai ever saw him again the kid could bet on leaving with some manners. Not to mention some bodily harm, just for kicks.

A sharp scream broke him out of his thoughts, and this time he knew the voice immediately as Mariah's. Turning towards the sound, Kai forgot about his injuries and sprinted off. That lasted about six steps. Almost immediately Kai halted, gasping and clutching his lower back as it shot fiery tendrils of pain to remind him of the fact that he'd landed on a _knife_ and that the wound resulting from it may take a while to heal.

Heedless of the danger of letting others know his position in the dark, Kai yelled, "Ray! Mariah!"

He began slowly walking again as a hand closed around his upper arm and threw him viciously against a building. With a grunt of pain, Kai threw a punch at the stranger but before it could land he was twisted around again and pushed violently into an alley.

Barely managing to keep his feet under him, Kai stumbled across the uneven terrain and tried to adjust to the fact that where there had been little light before, now there was absolutely none. His head was throbbing too hard for him to hear anything, and his back was almost unbearable.

The stranger scrambled for Kai's wrists and pushed him face first into a wall before holding him there with one hand on the nape of his neck, forcing his face to scrape harshly against the dirty brick. With the stranger's other hand Kai realized, senses barely there, that he was holding a blindingly bright flashlight. Kai squinted and struggled in vain to hide his sensitive eyes from the intense focus of the light.

The other was determined, however, and merely moved the flashlight closer. Kai, desperate to escape, felt the slight release of the pressure on his neck and threw his body backwards, causing the flashlight to fall from the strangers grasp and flutter along the pavement. An audible gasp shattered the still air around them as the light stretched out past the alleyway and inched across the street and up the buildings. Kai stared, astonished as his eyes adjusted painfully, at the person before him. The other only stared, tensing under Kai's scrutiny. The red hair, the shining light eyes which held absolutely no recognition whatsoever. There was no possible way. His voice was almost inaudible, but held equal parts wonder and concern.

"Tala?"

* * *

__

_See, longer than last time! Sorry for the end, I know it's eerily similar to last chapter, but really there was no other way. Look, there's Tala! Told you he'd be in this chapter or the next ... heh. And Kai didn't pass out this time! I hate it when stories conveniently forget about major injuries that they give their characters._

Title is from **Yes, Anastasia **by Tori Amos (I got Under the Pink this weekend! **Does happy dance**

_Wow! **Blinks** Lookie at all the reviews! **Huggles all reviewers** Aww I love you all so much!  
  
**Lefty -** As stated before, how are you so hyper? Oh Kai is a resourceful, if painfull stubborn, lad. He'll always make it out... hmmm. And yay for Tala! **Goes off to take a nap**  
  
__**Reiven - **Heh, I said who attacked Kai here. I hate that little bugger, Tyson. Man. I'm sure he has some good moments, and if someone points me to some well-written Kai/Tyson I'm there, but... ugh. Yeah, I read all (so far) of **As The Ice Breaks **and I love it! I promise to review next time... bad habit.**Waves Kai/Tala flag**  
  
**Kirari-Hiroto - **Go us with our crappy old computers lacking internet access. At least it keeps me from spending too much time on it, and I find I write more chapters because it's right there in my room. Thanks a lot!  
  
**Spyrit Pheonyx - **I totally understand, any review makes me happy. Very, insanely, ecstatically happy. I'm glad you like the concept, so hard coming up with good ideas for fics I find. Go Tala/Kai! **Cheers**  
  
**shady gurl - **Why thank you, I hope it continues on its path of interestingness.  
  
**Silverm - **Hehe, get some sleep! Although I do appreciate fainting... Thankyouthankyouthankyou!  
  
Woo that was tiring. I loves my reviewers, loves my reviewers. Here's hoping I can keep to this schedule of updates on Mondays and Fridays! Have a good week!_


	4. There's Something Believin

_**A/N – **Oh man, guys. Sorry for the wait to whomever's reading. I'm definitely only going to update once a week from now on. Too much schoolwork is starting to build up. Anyway, the whole line to the title (which will hopefully make it make more sense) is **And there's something believin in her voice again, said, there's something believin, instead of just leavin.**_  
  
-disclaimer in second chapter-

* * *

**China**

****

****

**There's Something Believin**

****

****

"Tala? What... I..." It was one of the few times in Kai's life when he found himself at a loss for words. He flushed and examined the other with startled eyes.

The redhead hadn't changed much physically since the last time Kai had seen him, besides the thinner physique and limp, ragged hair that framed a tired face. Kai blinked. And blinked again. When his eyes came back into focus, however, he found that Tala was still there. Kai could practically see the redhead's brain working, deciding whether his tense body should fight or flee.

"Hey, hey it's me, Kai. It's ok, it's ok," Kai repeated the mantra again and again in a low voice as he approached with careful, planned steps. Still, though, Tala made no sign of acknowledging the presence of his long-time friend.

Kai paused halfway towards Tala, thinking. He realized that although getting through to him was certainly important, the flashlight that was advertising their presence to half the block was definitely more of an immediate problem. Breaking eye contact with the crystal eyes, Kai cast a glance to the flashlight, a good ten feet away from Tala. Damn.

After a brief hesitation Kai limped towards the flashlight, bent over painfully, picked it up and turned it off. The sudden darkness forced Kai to rely on his other senses. He listened for Tala, trying to figure out if he had decided to take the opportunity to run. He hoped he hadn't, Kai wasn't in the mood or the physical condition to chase the redhead around the city.

"Tala?" Kai called out softly.

He felt a brush of cloth by his arm before a hand gently grasped his own. Despite himself, Kai couldn't help but smile tenderly at the childlike gesture. "Where are you staying?" Kai asked, voice barely above a whisper.

With a small tug on his arm, Kai was led blindly out of the alley and down the sidewalk.

There were distant whimpers and it reminded him of how he'd run into Tala in the first place. He hoped Mariah was all right, but knew that he couldn't go back and check now. It was Ray and Lee's business; it was the White Tiger's problem. It sounded cold, but they all knew their place and their duties. The White Tiger's responsibility was to the White Tigers, Kai's responsibility was to himself, Dmitri, and now it appeared Tala as well.

As Kai followed Tala into the black abyss and wondered how the other knew where he was going, the young Hiwitari found himself lost in memories of the redhead and him as children. They'd been carefree and close, with the kind of friendship where you could run your hand through the other's hair for no reason and no one would think anything of it. Between the ages of six and fourteen, Kai had lived at the Abbey with Tala. Dmitri had been too old when the Abbey had started up, and had therefore been passed over.

When Kai's parents had died so suddenly, Dmitri had attempted to make enough to keep Kai in the prestigious school but hadn't been able to do it. At the tender age of fourteen Kai found himself a slightly legal job and helped his then eighteen-year-old brother to make enough to pay the bills. The oldest Hiwitari found two jobs and was home only enough to make sure Kai was alive and well. Kai's work was a job that didn't care about age, only abilities.

In the Abbey, Tala had been his best friend. They'd been inseparable, like peanut butter and jelly- you could have one without the other but they was never as good separate as they were together. The Russians had shared a room and shared a life. Kai had known every aspect of Tala's past and vice versa, so when Dmitri suddenly appeared on the doorstep of the Abbey, Kai didn't face the devastating news alone.

Tala helped him pack his bags and kissed him goodbye. They hadn't seen or heard from each other since.

_Until now, that is, _Kai amended in his head as Tala turned him down another alley and out the other end. The redhead seemed completely oblivious to everything, including the fact that every quick step Tala dragged Kai through sent waves of aching through the silver-blue haired boy.

Kai hadn't ever known where Tala lived since there'd been no need when they both lived in the Abbey. He could picture it though, through the redhead's careful words, cautious actions, and wavering voice. It took Kai back to a time when he couldn't imagine facing a hard day at four in the morning without his roommate and best friend... and maybe something more than that...

_--Flashback—  
_

_Kai cursed as he stumbled through the doorway to his room, his eyes were barely open and his brain had already started shutting down as he prepared for sleep. The problem was the fact that the annoyingly cocky redhead that shared Kai's room, had for six years now, was conspicuously absent. _

_The silver-blue haired boy sighed in weary acceptance as he realized he'd have to go out and find him before he got them both into trouble. Since their room consisted of one bed, two drawers, and barely enough space to open the door without hitting something it also left no hiding places. Kai immediately left their room (and all hopes for sleep) behind and headed for the bathroom down the hall._

_It was only quarter after ten, but the boys were expected to be in bed as soon as they got to their rooms. It was a reasonable expectation too, considering the amount and difficulty of the training they all did. If someone was caught wandering the halls at night it was assumed that they weren't tired and therefore would have to stay up an extra two or three hours for more training. Kai and Tala had both been through nights that never ended, dragging into the next day of training without pause._

_That was definitely the last thing Kai wanted. So if Tala didn't get his ass in bed within the next five minutes..._

_It was at that point, as Kai hugged the walls in one of the carefully discovered blind spots from the security cameras, when Kai heard the soft humming. It crept through the air, bringing with it the calm remembrance of autumn nights that didn't involve laps and push-ups and other, more violent, unspeakables._

_Kai sighed for the second time that night, the thrumming behind his eyes that always happened when he was overtired was beginning to start up. Following the soft noises that danced along scales with little care, Kai found himself in the only rundown bathroom on their floor. _

_Tala stopped abruptly as he heard Kai enter, his last note left to hover in the silence. His eyes revealed nothing, but the faint blush on his cheeks made Kai soften the rebuttal he had been planning since he'd learned his sleep would be delayed. _

"_Tala, you know what time it is. If we get caught..." He left the sentence hanging. They both knew what would happen and the bags under the redhead's eyes coupled with the ache behind his own eyes, showed that neither could afford it. _

_They stood in silence, the faint dripping of a rusty tap keeping them grounded. All of it: the bored white walls, the peeling paint of the stalls, the grime on the showerheads, it had become home. _

_Tala was leaning against the sinks, white knuckled hands clutching the counter with a desperation that belayed his casual posture. Kai hadn't moved. He stood a step away from the door, the mirror over the sink beside Tala covered his profile with a haze of fingerprints and fog._

"_Aren't there times when you can't stand yourself?"_

_Kai stared at the floor tiles as if they held the secret of life. The grey blended into a navy blue pattern of swirls and gentle lines. They were just what he expected, just like everything and everyone else in the place. Bland, everyday, made to blend in. Just like everyone except Tala and him. _

"_Every day"_

"_Then why are we still here? We think these things and we question them and we hate and follow orders and always, **always **obey. Why? I can't take this, Kai." His laugh was slightly hysterical, bordering on insane. Clear blue stared at the ceiling as tears gathered in his rapidly blinking eyes. Thin lips quivered as he struggled to keep himself together._

_Kai was scared. This wasn't the Tala he knew, he'd always known. This wasn't the Tala that had cringed in disgust upon learning he'd have to share a bed with someone else, nor was this the Tala that had smoothed back his hair when he was worshipping the porcelain god after a particularly gruelling session. _

_The Tala he was seeing now was vulnerable and scared, he was the one thing that Kai had never seen. He was open. _

"_Tala, Tala no," Kai's voice was nearly a whimper, but he didn't know what to say. _

_Instead he just wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and held him close. Tala didn't respond for a few long moments, but just as Kai was about to pull away he felt hands snake around his back and hold him in a bruisingly tight grip. As if Kai was the only thing keeping him anchored._

_And then he just collapsed. Kai gasped as he found both of them tangled on the floor with Tala limply gazing into Kai's scared eyes. _

"_I'll tell you what you're doing here," Kai whispered fiercely, "You're here because the Tala I know doesn't give up like this, you're here because I couldn't do this without you. You're here because I..." As he faltered, his eyes flickered away._

"... _You're here because I love you. And I **need **you here."_

_Kai knew he would never have admitted it at any other time, but with this new Tala and with his eyes blurring with sleep and with the picture of a vulnerable, scared little boy etched into his mind, Kai wasn't exactly himself. He almost felt like laughing himself. There they were in a grungy bathroom inside a building filled with daily abuse, and he was confessing his love for his very male roommate and his only tie to sanity. It couldn't get much more perfect than this. _

_But before Tala could even answer, if his tense body tangled in Kai's wasn't answer enough, the bathroom door opened and Kai found himself staring at the well-known feet of the one person he absolutely did **not** want to have seeing him in such a compromising position. And that person was none other than Boris Valcov. Both of them froze._

_Perfect. Perfect, perfect, abso-fucking-lutely perfect._

_Boris didn't laugh, he didn't move, he didn't make any noise that warned the boys anything was about to happen. Kai didn't look up. His head was located conveniently under the counter, Tala's arm under his head and his own arm stuck under the other's body. He had ended up on his back with Tala's fiery red hair tickling his stomach and other arm with both sets of legs entwined. Kai was suddenly glad he couldn't see the look in Boris' eyes. _

"_Well, boys. It appears we have a situation. No explanations are needed. I'll see you out on the field in five minutes, there'll be no sleep all week for you two. We can alternate between fun and work just to keep things interesting." _

_His voice was filled with perverse excitement, as if seeing Kai and Tala tangled together on the dirty floor had been his one life's wish. _Which_, Kai thought with a mental sneer_, it probably was. _And then Boris was gone, with only the lingering promise echoing in Kai's mind. 'Fun' meant exactly the opposite of any sort of pleasure. Or maybe it was named for the fun in which Boris always had. _

_Tala looked up at him with clear eyes, clearer than he'd seen in a while, and Kai found himself entranced. _

"_You know what, Kai. I think you're right. But don't get used to it."_

_Kai blinked, trying futilely to retrace the conversation back to where he could've possible done something right. His arm was starting to go numb, but he didn't complain as soft lips met his own under the counter of the bathroom. _

_And afterwards, even the training didn't seem that bad. Boris was still as insane as ever, the 'training' was still as humiliating and painful as it'd always been, but the memory of the bathroom made it close to OK. Plus, the secret glances and furtive winks Tala would send his way behind the adult's back was almost enough to make him forget how damn tired he was. _

_But still, if Kai ever got his hands on that redhead. He was **so**__going to pay for keeping him from a week's worth of beauty sleep.  
_

-- _End Flashback – _

Kai felt more tired than ever, if that was possible, when he remembered the times he and Tala had spent together. It had been the one bright spot in all the horrors that the Abbey brought back.

Besides Tala, the only other memory _worth_ remembering was that of the Demolition Boys. Not the team in particular, but the boys. Sure they were harsh and almost too akin to him for them all to become the best of friends, but Kai had respect for the trio and would give them his life without a second thought. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would do the same for him.

But where were they now? And where was Tala, because it seemed to the silver-blue haired boy that although the other's body was with him, Tala's mind was no where to be found. The redhead hadn't uttered a single word to him.

Back in the Abbey, Kai wouldn't have cared or even noticed for that matter. They'd been able to communicate through body language and grunts and sighs. Back then all Kai had to do was look into the crystal eyes that were shielded to everyone else and he would understand what Tala was feeling or wanted to say.

Now it was like looking into a blank slate or, even worse, a mirror. It was then that Kai noticed they'd stopped moving. Tala was waiting patiently in front of the few pieces of wood, illuminated by a couple stars that had escaped the thick layer of clouds, that hardly could be classified as a door into a rather shabby looking house. The redhead was toeing the dirt of what should've been a front lawn with his shoe, eyes downcast and shy.

Kai just shook his head. He was learning more and more to never make assumptions about Tala; he seemed to change daily. He wondered momentarily what was wrong with his friend before he grasped Tala's hand a little tighter and felt his way to the door handle, pulling the redhead in behind him. This was proving to be a longer night than anticipated.

* * *

_  
I figured that was a good a spot as any to finish up this chapter. Wow, didn't realize how huge that flashback was! My bad! There will be more action in the next chapter, which should come out sometime next week. Adv. English bites and is sucking up all my time and creativity! Title from **The Wrong Band **by **Tori Amos. **_

_And you know what, computer? Who doesn't want to let me connect to the Internet and restarts for no reason at all? **SCREW YOU!**_

_Reviews? Please?  
_

_**Lefty – **Mmm sugar, caffeine and lack of sleep. Least two of those taste good! Hehehe, yay, and thanks!  
__**Spyrit Pheonyx – **Hehe and right after you say that it takes me two weeks for a chapter :P Oh, I'd like to read this other story, but maybe after I finish this one. I wouldn't want to copy it (even if it wasn't a conscious effort). And reviews ye shall have. I'm very glad there's so many Tala/Kai fics. And that the pairing's active, it makes me verrry happy._


	5. The Rain Is Sharp Like Today

_**A/N :** Hey guys, remember me? It's Phyrefly! That's right, she's not dead! Feel free to celebrate looks around … all right, then. Don't celebrate. Be that way. _

_Anyway, I'm so sorry for the horribly long wait. I'm obviously an awful person. I will attempt to explain more in an A/N at the end, but right now I'd rather you read the story. But since it has been many months, I'll give a little summary of what's happened up til now._

**BRIEF SUMMARY: **

_China _is an AU story in which the Beyblade characters are living in a city that has lost all its power. Kai and his brother Dmitri have been living in their abandoned house (their parents died… read back for an explanation in chapter 1 I believe) but since they're running so low on supplies Dmitri took it upon himself to go get stuff with Gary and left Kai to guard the house.

Because there is no electricity, the kids in the city went psychotic and started forming gangs. These gangs rule over the streets and are exceptionally violent at night when no one can see them. Once Dmitri was gone for a long time, Kai decided to go looking for him and stumbled upon a mute and obviously disturbed Tala. He remembers Tala from the time they spent at the Abbey together (hence the flashbacks) and is trying to find out what's wrong with him as well as trying to figure out what to do now that his brother is missing.

* * *

**China  
**

The Rain Is Sharp Like Today

"I wish you'd speak to me, Tal," Kai mumbled, crouching low out of habit as he passed the threshold of the door. His eyes darted from wall to wall as he gently tugged on the redhead's hand to get him to follow. Realizing the other hadn't moved at all, Kai turned around without relinquishing his grip.

"Tal? Tala, you all right?" Kai raised an eyebrow, watching in cautious concern.

Head ducked, the redhead nodded meekly and allowed himself to be led into his seemingly abandoned house. The remnants of fire-engine red shutters clattered noisily against rotting wood making Kai wince as he sat Tala down on the edge of a slightly mouldy coach. Pushing him so he wasfully sittingon the coach, Kai walked over to the large window, with its chunks of glass sticking out haphazardly from the frame, and looked out.

As a final cloud swooped over the faintly glistening moon, Kai risked a last glance at the near-comatose Tala before the black became a suffocating blanket over all. Most candles had long since burned out, most flashlights had run out of batteries, all that was left were the few bonfires raging in run-down backyards.

Kai didn't exactly know how to light a fire without a match, however, and even if he knew how, the dropping temperature and heavy moisture made it apparent that a large rainstorm was coming.

It was perfect, really.

With a scowl, the silver-blue haired boy found a large blanket with only a few holes from a nearby bed (managing to stub his toe twice and run into three different walls) and draped it over the rail above the window.

Heaving a quiet sigh, Kai retraced his steps back to where he believed he had left Tala. A gentle hand traced down the redhead's shoulder and arm before resting atop his wrist.

With care, Kai guided Tala to lie on his back on the creaking coach he'd been sitting on. Kai then located another, smaller, blanket with less effort and draped it over the other's prone form.

"Tala, Tala, Tala," He murmured desolately, "What happened to you?"

Whistling through the broken panes behind the makeshift curtain, the wind threatened the two boys. The shelter was a measly one, but Kai figured it could hold up. His main concern was his former best friend. But since, at the moment, there was nothing he could do about Tala; Kai let his thoughts drift to his other main concern.

Dmitri.

In reality, there was only one option for him now. His hand skirted the thin blanket he'd draped over the redhead before rising to gaze out one of the few windows that actually had glass. White stained the windowpane as he breathed against the surface.

He couldn't leave his brother out there, couldn't leave him any more than he could stop himself from caring about what could be happening to him. He _could _stay, take care of Tala and hope the older boy snapped out of whatever he was in. But then Kai would have to live with the constant, gnawing guilt of knowing that he'd left one of the two people he truly loved alone and abandoned, just like their parents have left them, whether voluntarily or not.

With a loud _bang _the rain started. It came down in torrents, waves of noise against the ground, the leafy canopies of leaves, and what remained of the Tala's roof. Sharp bursts of liquid splattered against the floorboards in random patterns throughout the redhead's home, making Kai's head turned towards where Tala was, the blackness impenetrable, however, to his eyes.

Ears attuned to the noise of the storm; Kai made his way over to Tala to check on him. After being reassured that the redhead was sleeping, the silver-blue haired boy found himself back at the window staring at the thick black curtains of night illustrated only by the sound of swiftly falling raindrops.

When a flash of light lit up the sky, Kai was partly glad he could actually see and more than a little concerned that Tala may wake up. Considering the unpredictability of the boy, Kai thought it better to have him unconscious while he thought things through.

After Kai's eyes stopped seeing blotches of light in the pitch dark, and before he became accustomed to the rhythm of the falling precipitation, another bout of thunder was heard, the noise torn from the throat of some ferocious creature in the heavens. Despite himself, Kai shuddered.

It was when lightning struck the second time that Kai noticed something, and only during the third did he finally realize what it was.

Forcing his eyes to stay on the area outside the window, even though the lightning caused it to burn blindingly bright due to the reflection off the slick pavement, Kai didn't look away and was rewarded with recognition.

There, out in the storm, was a person.

And even more outrageous, said person was limping with haste towards the housethe silver-blue haired boynow occupied.

Rubbing his stinging eyes, Kai tried to remember what he had done with the knives he had taken from home. The departing of his house seemed like a lifetime away, the memories of school and friends mere dreams amongst a wet, cold reality.

It didn't matter though, whoever was out in the rain appeared to be limping and even though Kai's ego was at a definite low (he'd been beaten by _Tyson_? _Seriously_?), he was still pretty positive that some limping kid- alone, drenched, and undoubtedly frozen, wouldn't be able to take him down.

Still, the waiting was the worst part.

Like a mother protecting her cub, Kai couldn't run outof the house andafter the other boy (because, from the distance he was at now, it was obvious he was a _he_) but simply waiting for the other to come to him was more frightening than he could've imagined.

In his mind Kai attempted to stay calm, surveying the injured man with a calculated stare whenever the lightning would flash. His eyes burned and he winced at every strike, but his fearful and protective nature wouldn't allow him to look away.

For a while there was no lightning, and Kai began to shift nervously. What if the thunder and lightning was done? He would be unprotected and with the rain covering the other man's noises that would usually be a dead giveaway for the super sensitive silver-blue haired boy…

But then the lightning flashed once more, accompanied by a rolling bout of the deep bass-like thunder, and the sight of the boy mere metres from the doorway.

Kai gasped in surprise and recognition.

"Gary!"

**

* * *

**

_I apologize for the incredible shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to test the waters and climb back into the Beyblade fandom (since I've been out of it for so damn long) instead of diving. And I wanted to see if anyone still remembers my story. I'm not abandoning it, nor will I ever, but sometimes my brain goes on vacation and my fingers follow_.

_As for the absence? Basically a crazy Real Life schedule and a huge ass writers block. So manymanymany apologies to all my lovely readers (I truly do love each and every one of you) and I hope you're up for some more action because I think I have some ideas running around in my head. _

_Or at least, I hope I do. _

_Thanks for sticking with me! _

_**MF –** You know I love you, and thank you for being so damn patient with me and my horrendous computer troubles! You're awesomely awesome. I hope you update soon, I e-mailed you your chapter! And you know I always want more of your pictures!_

_**Kammyh –** Well… it started during a power outage at home. And then I was thinking about plots and plot ideas, and it just sort of … formed itself, I guess! I can't blame Boris, except I can think he's a dirty old man, heh _

_**Spyrit Phoenix –** I totally understand the procrastination. I'm sorry it took this long to update! He is a bit out of it, though I can't really elaborate because … well you'll see soon enough._

_**Lefty –** Yeah, Adv. English bites ass. Except I loved it (I've got a new and far easier semester now!) though it does sort of suck your creativity out of you. But it also is very inspiring. _

_**shady gurl –** Well it wasn't technically 'soon' but I did update! I hope you're still reading!_

_**coda –** Oh there'll be far more Tala/Kai, but you may have to wait a tiny bit for it. I plan to have some making out in the dark eventually _

_**HimekoSukie -** You'll see, my friend. Sorry, again, that it took so bloody long to update! I truly appreciate your review._

_Oh, and to **The Hands of Fate and Destiny,** if you're reading this, thanks for the kick in the pants, hun. I'm still alive, no worries, but I do appreciate the review!_

_Hope you're all still reading!_

_Love,_

_Phyrefly_


End file.
